


Chibi McShep - 2010-01-08 - Distraction

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Community: mcsmooch, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney is going to the shower while John plays his nintendo DS. For Mcsmooch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi McShep - 2010-01-08 - Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Original submission here: http://community.livejournal.com/mcsmooch/182054.html


End file.
